Taruhan
by chan-ame
Summary: Eh, eh, denger-denger, mau ada anak baru loh./Benarkah? Wanita atau pria?/Mudah-mudahan gadis cantik!/Huh. Mendokusei!/Dalam waktu satu minggu, jika kau bisa merebutku dari Honeyku, maka kau menang dan aku akan berlutut di hadapanmu di depan semua orang./(AU/ShikaTema/ShikaIno/RomanceDramaHumor)


"Eh, eh, denger-denger, mau ada anak baru loh..."

"Oh ya? Masa sih?"

"Benarkah? Wanita atau pria?"

"Mudah-mudahan gadis cantik!"

"Enak saja! Lebih baik lelaki tampan tau!"

"BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA..."

Begitulah suara ribut yang terdengar dari kelas 2.C karena mendengar gosip tentang datangnya murid baru di kelas itu.

Mereka menerka-nerka seperti apakah murid pindahan dari kota tetangga itu.

Mereka dengar sih, murid itu berasal dari Kota Suna. Dan dia adalah anak dari salah satu pejabat di kota tersebut.

Tapi, itu baru dengar-dengar loh...

SREKK...

Seseorang membuka pintu geser kelas 2.C tersebut.

Ternyata yang masuk adalah guru mereka yang super duper bohay, Mitarashi Anko.

"Ohayou minna..." sapa Anko setelah ia memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ohayou sensei~" jawab para murid serempak.

"Anak-anak, kalian pasti sudah mendengar kan tentang murid pindahan dari Suna?" tanya Anko kepada semua muridnya.

"Sudah Sensei~" jawab beberapa anak kepo di kelas itu.

"Nah, hari ini dia datang..." Anko tersenyum pada semua muridnya. Kemudian ia memberi kode tangan kepada seseorang diluar. "Masuklah," kata Anko.

Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat memasuki ruang kelas 2.C.

Semua murid berdebar saking penasarannya akan rupa dari si murid pindahan.

Para wanita tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar murid pindahan itu adalah lelaki tampan. Begitupun para lelaki yang sangat berharap bahwa murid pindahan itu adalah wanita cantik.

Tep...

Kini sosok murid pindahan itu telah jelas terlihat di mata seluruh murid di kelas 2.C.

Rambut pirang berkuncir empat, kulit putih seperti awan, dan tubuh ramping yang dihiasi oleh kaki jenjang yang indah.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh. CANTIKNYAAAAA!" seru murid-murid pria dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Bahkan, para gadis yang tadinya kecewa karena muridnya bukan laki-laki, kini juga berseru untuk memuji kecantikan si murid pindahan itu.

"Kyaaaa! Tasmu keren sekali!"

"Model rambutmu kawaii."

"Dimana kau membeli sepatu itu?"

Begitulah yang para gadis katakan pada si murid pindahan.

Sementara murid pindahan itu hanya tersenyum tipis dengan elegannya. Namun, batinnya bernarsis-narsis ria.

'Sudah kuduga, baik di Suna maupun Konoha, aku akan tetap jadi idola. Ohohohoho,' batin si murid pindahan.

Murid pindahan itu sungguh menikmati bermacam-macam pujian yang memanjakan telinganya itu.

Tapi, pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang sungguh menjengkelkan untuk didengar.

"Huh. Mendokusei!"

Toeng!

Di dahi si murid pindahan telah tercetak 4 sudut siku-siku yang berlawanan arah.

Mata si murid pindahan menjelajahi seisi kelas. Mencoba mencari tau dari mulut siapakah kata-kata menjengkelkan itu terucap.

Lalu matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang tengah menguap dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bosan. Rambut kuncir nanasnya mencuat ke udara.

Si murid pindahan menggigit bibirnya lalu tersenyum sinis. 'Huh, ternyata dia orangnya...'

**TARUHAN**

_By : Chan-ame_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Temari, Shikamaru, Rate T, Romance, Friendship...**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, **

Ini fic buatan Ame, special request dari my lope-lope sistah xD GREEN MKYS 3

Ini tantangan banget soalnya Ame gak terlalu suka pair ini dan gak pernah Ame berpikir sedikit pun untuk buat pair ShikaTema sebelumnya, hehe

Semoga hasilnya bagus dan gak mengecewakan yaaaaa…

ENJOYED! \^o^/

.

.

Anko menuliskan nama si murid baru besar-besar di papan tulis.

SABAKU TEMARI

"Sabaku-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Anko pada si murid baru.

"Ha.. hai, Sensei. Ehem! Ohayou~ teman-teman," Temari melambaikan tangannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"OHAYOU CANTIK~" kata para lelaki genit di kelas itu.

"Umm.. Namaku Temari. Sabaku Temari. Kalian bisa memanggilku Temari saja. Aku berasal dari Kota Suna." Temari memperkenalkan diri secara singkat.

"Udah punya pacar belummm?" teriak Kiba, salah satu murid nakal di kelas.

"No. Hp-mu berapa?" kali ini Naruto si rambut kuning pembuat onar yang teriak.

"Rumahmu dimana cantik?" kata Suigetsu si gigi tajam. Tapi manis sih kalau senyum (Ame blushing).

"Umm.. a-" belum sempat Temari menjawab, seseorang memotong ucapannya.

"Hey, anak baru! Bisakah kau duduk dan kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini?" ucap lelaki berkuncir nanas dengan mata mengantuknya. Para murid disana langsung menyoraki lelaki itu. Bahkan ada yang melemparinya dengan kertas.

"SUDAH! HENTIKAN!" bentak Anko pada murid-muridnya.

Sedangkan Temari tengah merasa kesal dengan lelaki berkuncir nanas itu.

"Umm, baiklah... Sensei, aku duduk saja yaaa," kata Temari lembut. Anko pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Temari untuk duduk.

"Duduk denganku saja!" kata Lee si rambut mangkok dengan penuh semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduknya.

Tetapi Temari tetap melangkah melewati Lee tanpa menoleh dan langsung menarik tempat duduk disamping si pria nanas itu.

"Boleh kan?" kata Temari sambil memasang senyuman termanisnya.

"Hn, terserah," jawab pria itu tanpa menoleh kepada Temari sedikit pun.

Temari POV

CIH! Apa-apaan bocah tengil ini?! Tidak sopan!

Sebelumnya tak pernah ada seorang pun yang ketus padaku! Tapi dia...

Dari awal melihatku sudah ketus! Apa matanya sudah rabun? Apa dia tak melihat kecantikanku?

Aku ini TEMARI! The Queen of Beautifull! Di manapun aku berada, seharusnya semuanya memujaku!

Ini PELANGGARAN!

Tak akan kubiarkan si rambut nanas itu mengabaikanku.

Aku pasti akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanku!

Jika aku tak bisa menaklukan pria bodoh ini, bukan Temari namanya.

Ohohohohohoho...

End Temari POV

Temari mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan pria itu. "Temari," ucap Temari dengan suara yang diimut-imutin.

"Sudah tau! Aku kan tidak buta. Namamu tertulis sangat besar di depan sana." pria itu hanya menatap malas pada Temari, dan Temari membatu seketika sambil jawdrop.

'Tenang Temari. Kau bisa atasi semua ini,' batin Temari yang sempat gerah karena kelakuan lelaki itu. Temari menarik kembali tangannya sambil cengengesan. "Ehehe.. Kau benar juga, hehe.. Um, kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanya Temari dengan manisnya.

Si pria nanas menghela napas panjang. "Kau buta? Kau tak bisa membaca?" kata pria itu sambil menunjuk nama di dada kanan seragamnya.

NARA SHIKAMARU.

Lagi-lagi Temari jadi malu sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam dan melanjutkan aksinya nanti. Daripada dia mati muda karena kesal dengan si nanas itu, benar kan?

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Hampir semua anak di kelas pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Temari mendapatkan ajakan dari setiap anak disana. Entah kenapa, Temari menolak ajakan mereka dan tetap duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Temari.

"Malas," Shikamaru menjawab singkat lalu ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas.

Tanpa Temari sadari, ia pun ikut melangkah mengikuti Shikamaru. "Hey, tunggu. Lalu kau itu mau kemana?"

Shikamaru terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Temari yang tengah mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hey Nara-kun! Kubilang tunggu!" Temari berhasil meraih lengan Shikamaru dan ia pun langsung memeluk lengan Shikamaru dengan sangat erat.

Shikamaru yang merasa risih langsung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Temari dari lengannya. "Ih! Kau ini mendokusei sekali. Lepaskan lenganku!" kata Shikamaru jengkel.

"Ups, gomenasai." Temari langsung melepaskan tangan Shikamaru sambil nyengir kuda.

"Huh! Mendokusei~" gumam Shikamaru yang langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Ekspresi Temari langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal setelah Shikamaru agak menjauh.

"Cih! Mendokusei~ mendokusei~" Temari mencibir sambil meniru gaya bicara Shikamaru. "Dasar rambut nanas! Wajah pas-pasan tapi gayanya sok sekali melebihi adikku Gaara!" omel Temari sendirian. Kemudian ia tersadar lalu kembali mengejar Shikamaru.

"HEI, TUNGGU AKU~" teriak Temari.

Temari pun sedikit berlari mengejar Shikamaru. Kini, ia telah sampai di tempat yang dituju oleh Shikamaru.

Atap sekolah.

Shikamaru berbaring diatas sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia di sana. Ia menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya.

Temari melihat sekeliling dengan wajah kagum. Ternyata pemandangan dari atap sekolah begitu indah.

"Sugoi! Konoha memang lebih indah daripada Sunaaaaa." Temari merentangkan tangannya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk dari atas sana.

Lalu mata Temari tertuju pada Shikamaru yang terlelap di atas bangku panjang tersebut. "Hoy, Nara-kun! Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk tidur siang hah?" Temari berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Hoy... bangunlah!" Temari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Huh! Mendokusei. Kau ini kenapa sih anak baru? Menggangguku terus! Carilah teman lain dan jangan mengekor padaku terus," ucap Shikamaru jengkel sambil tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

Temari sedikit cemberut mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. "Aku bosan dengan orang-orang yang menyukaiku. Jujur saja, hanya kau yang selancang ini mengabaikanku. Huh, tapi aku yakin, tak lama lagi kau pasti bertekuk lutut padaku," ucap Temari dengan nada sombong sambil tersenyum sinis kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik Temari. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita taruhan..."

"Ehh? Taruhan?" Temari menatap bingung kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Kemudian ia terbangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu mendekati tepi gedung sekolah. Kemudian, ia pun menoleh ke bawah, tepatnya ke lapangan sekolah. "Kau lihat, gadis cantik berambut pirang dan berkuncir kuda itu?" Shikamaru menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah bermain bulu tangkis di lapangan.

Temari mendekati Shikamaru dan ikut menoleh ke bawah. Lalu, ia pun menemukan gadis yang Shikamaru maksudkan. "Um. Lalu?"

"Dia pacarku. Namanya Ino dari kelas 2.A," kata Shikamaru santai dengan sedikit ekspresi bangga di wajahnya.

"Hah? Dia pacarmu? Mustahil… Mana mungkin gadis secantik itu mau denganmu. Huh," Temari tersenyum sinis sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung memberikan deathglare kepadanya. Temari cuek saja.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya pacarmu itu dengan taruhan yang kau sebutkan tadi Nara-kun?" kata Temari.

Shikamaru mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Temari. "Dalam waktu satu minggu, jika kau bisa merebutku dari Honeyku, maka kau menang dan aku akan berlutut di hadapanmu di depan semua orang," kata Shikamaru.

'Honey?' benak Temari dengan wajah aneh. "Kau bercanda? Kau ingin aku merusak hubunganmu dengan pacarmu yang super cantik itu? Kau akan menyesal Nara-kun." Temari memasang wajah kurang yakin pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan mantap. "Aku yakin! Dan aku tak akan menyesalinya. Jujur saja, dia sangat mendokusei. Tapi dia terlalu sempurna hingga aku tak punya celah untuk meninggalkannya. Aku mau dialah yang memutuskanku," ucap Shikamaru sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap pacarnya dibawah sana.

"Cih, sombong sekali. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menangis saat dia memutuskanmu, Nara-kun. Tapi baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku terima taruhan ini!" ucap Temari semangat.

Shikamaru sedikit tersenyum. "Jika kau kalah, kau harus berciuman dengan... " mata Shikamaru menjelajahi lapangan sekolah tersebut. Ia mencari seseorang untuk menjadi bahan taruhannya dengan Temari.

Shikamaru pun melengkungkan senyuman ketika ia menemukan orang itu. Dengan penuh semangat, dia menunjuk orang yang akan menjadi bahan taruhannya dengan Temari. "DIA! " seru Shikmaru.

Temari mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Shikamaru. Lalu, ia menemukan seorang lelaki beralis tebal dengan potongan rambut mangkok yang merupakan teman sekelas Temari dan juga Shikamaru. Rock Lee namanya. Dan, seketika itu juga Temari langsung memasang tampang horor. "Kyaa! Kau gila? Aku TIDAK MAU!" teriak Temari dengan frustrasinya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah? Kau tak bisa mengalahkan Honeyku yang sempurna itu kan? Hahaha. Sudah kuduga." Shikamaru sengaja memanas-manasi Temari agar ia setuju.

Temari geram dan langsung menyetujuinya. "HAH! Tidak mungkin aku kalah! AKU, TEMARI, THE QUEEN OF BEAUTIFULL, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KALAH DARI GADIS MANAPUN! OHOHOHOHOHO!" Temari tertawa seperti tante-tante.

'Queen of Beautifull? Julukan yang norak.' benak Shikamaru.

"Ok, kalau begitu kita deal!" kata Shikamaru sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Temari pun menyambut tangan Shikamaru sambil tersenyum sombong. "Deal!"

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau memanggilku Shikamaru saja? Agak aneh aku mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan Nara-kun," Shikamaru mengorek-ngorek telinganya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Hmm, jika itu maumu, baiklah. Shikamaru, " kata Temari sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Tanpa Temari ketahui, Shikamaru tersenyum senang.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Ohayou, Honey..." sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir satu dengan ponytail yang bernama Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Ohayou, Honey... Hoaaheemm~" Shikamaru menguap sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau ini, pasti kau begadang lagi yaa?" Ino menjewer telinga Shikamaru dengan wajah kesal.

"Adudududuh Honey, itai desu ne.." gerutu Shikamaru dengan wajah cemberut sehingga membuat Ino gemas dan mencubiti kedua pipi Shikamaru.

"Hihihi... Makanya lain kali jika sudah malam kau harus tidur. Agar saat siang kau tak mengantuk terus." nasihat Ino sambil tetap mencubiti pipi Shikamaru.

"Humm... Iya.. Iya..." kata Shikamaru sambil mencubit hidung mancung Ino dengan gemasnya.

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum lalu tertawa bersama.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana, Temari memerhatikan tingkah dua sejoli yang tengah bermesra-mesraan itu.

"Kelihatannya mereka akur dan si nanas itu terlihat menyayangi gadisnya. Lalu kenapa ia ingin putus dengan si Ino itu ya?" gumam Temari sendirian.

"DOOORRR!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa..." sebuah suara mengejutkan Temari dan membuat Temari berteriak saking kagetnya. Ketika Temari menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pria gemuk yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya sambil memakan keripik kentang.

"Haloo.." sapa lelaki gemuk bernama Akamichi Chouji yang merupakan teman sekelas Temari tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akamichi-kun?! Kau mengagetkanku tau!" omel Temari.

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu.. nyam.. nyam.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Nyam.. nyam.. Seperti penguntit saja, nyam..nyam.." Chouji berbicara sambil memakan keripik kentang.

"Bukan urusamu!" bentak Temari. Lalu ia melanjutkan mengintip Shikamaru.

"Nyam.. nyam.. Kalau kau sedang mengamati Shikamaru, maka itu akan menjadi urusanku, nyam..nyam.. Karena aku adalah sahabat tebaiknya. Nyam..nyam.."

"Ehh?" Temari menoleh ke arah Chouji. "Honto?" tanya Temari. Chouji mengangguk sambil tetap memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku! Kenapa ia tak nyaman dengan Ino?" Temari langsung memegang kedua pundak Chouji dan menatap Chouji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Chouji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja." Temari mulai kesal.

"Nyam.. nyam.. Tapi kau harus memberikanku uang untuk membeli keripik kentang yaa?" Choiji telah memakan keripik kentang terakhirnya lalu membuang bungkusnya di sembarang tempat.

'KUSO! Si gemuk ini menjengkelkan sekali!' benak Temari. "Iya! Iya! Cepat beritahu aku!" nada bicara Temari mulai tinggi.

"Baiklah. Ino itu selalu saja bertingkah seperti ibunya Shikamaru. Sehingga Shikamaru tak bisa bergerak bebas dalam beberapa hal," kata Chouji.

"Ibu?"

Chouji mengangguk. "Umm. Walaupun Shikamaru sangat menyayanginya. Tapi Shikamaru sangat ingin melepasnya. Karena, Shikamaru itu tipikal orang yang lebih menggunakan logikanya daripada hatinya."

"Oh begitu.. Pantas saja dia mengajakku bertaruh," gumam Temari.

"Bertaruh? Beraruh apa?" tanya Chouji.

"Eh? Ti.. tidak." Temari gugup. "Umm.. Ini! Jaa ne." Temari memberikan sedikit uang pada Chouji kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Chouji secepat kilat.

Chouji menatap bingung pada Temari lalu ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu pergi dari sana.

Kembali ke pasangan Shika-Ino...

"Ayo kita sarapan di kantin. Aku lapar sekali." Ino merengek-rengek manja sambil terus menggelayuti Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sebenarnya malas sarapan di kantin karena di kantin itu sangat ramai dan riuh. Shikamaru lebih suka jika Ino memberikannya bento lalu makan bersama-sama di atap sekolah, tempat kesukaannya. Tapi Ino selalu menolak untuk membuatkan bento untuk Shikamaru dengan alasan tak sempat.

"STOP!" Temari tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Shikamaru dan Ino.

Shikamaru sweatdrop ketika melihat Temari yang datang dengan pose seperti polisi lalu lintas yang hendak menilang pengendara sepeda motor. Begitu pun dengan Ino yang malah sama sekali tak mengenal Temari.

"Hey, siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu dengan kata 'STOP' yang kau lontarkan barusan, hah?" omel Ino.

'Astaga, pacarnya si nanas galak sekali,' benak Temari sambil berngeri-ngeri ria.

"Dia anak baru di kelasku. Pindahan dari Suna. Sabaku Temari namanya," Shikamaru memperkenalkan Temari secara singkat.

"Haloo..." Temari tersenyum bodoh di depan Ino.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu dan dari mana kau berasal! Yang aku tanyakan adalah, APA YANG MEMBUATMU MENGHENTIKAN LANGKAHKU UNTUK KE KANTIN, KUNCIR EMPAT?! " Ino bertolak pinggang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Temari. Temari yang terpojok hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk berlindung dari omelan Ino.

"A… ano… Aku.. Aku…" Temari sangat gugup. Tak pernah ia segugup ini selama hidupnya. Biasanya, Temari lah yang berada di posisi Ino. Sekarang malah sebaliknya.

"Cih! Gadis tidak jelas! Ayo pergi Honey," Ino kembali menarik tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kecewa karena serangan pertama Temari gagal. Ia pun ikut saja saat Ino menyeretnya ke kantin.

"TUNGGU!" Temari lagi-lagi menghentikan mereka. Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba Temari sudah berada di hadapan mereka lagi.

"ADA APA SIH ANAK BARU?" bentak Ino dengan galaknya.

Nyali Temari yang memang tinggal sedikit itu kini sudah benar-benar habis ketika melihat Ino yang seseram ibu tiri itu. "Hehe.. A.. aku hanya ingin bilang, umm.. ano.. Ah! Hati-hati ya, hehehe..." Temari melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum paksa kepada mereka berdua.

Temari yang niatnya ingin mengambil Shikamaru dan mengintimidasi Ino, malah ia yang terintimidasi oleh Ino. Padahal ia sudah sengaja membuatkan bento untuk Shikamaru agar mereka berdua bisa makan bersama di atap sekolah. Hey, pikiran mereka berdua sama.

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya karena kelakuan bodoh Temari. 'Haduh, kalau begini caraya, tak ada harapan untukku agar lepas dari Honeyku ini,' benak Shikamaru yang putus asa.

Shikamaru pun melihat sebuah kotak cantik di tangan kanan Temari. Lalu ia menyeringai dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu agar rencana mereka tetap berhasil.

"Hey, apa itu bento yang kau janjikan untukku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada sok imut.

Temari terkejut setengah mati mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia pun langsung mendeathglare Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum menang. Sedangkan Ino langsung menatap Temari seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Aaaa... a.. ano..." Temari takut bilang 'iya' karena ia yakin Ino akan membunuhnya. Tapi kalau ia bilang tidak, itu artinya ia akan kalah dong.

Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah memelas. Ketika ia menatap Shikamaru, ia malah melihat Shikamaru tengah memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya ke arah foto Rock Lee, si lelaki beralis tebal dengan rambut mangkok yang nantinya akan Temari cium jika ia kalah. Entah bagaimana caranya Shikamaru bisa mempunyai fotonya Lee.

Temari langsung ngeri sendiri karena jika ia kalah, ia HARUS mencium lelaki aneh bernama Lee itu. Seketika tubuh Temari gemetar karena membayangkan adegan menjijikannya dengan Lee nanti.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Temari berteriak sejadi-jadinya lalu lari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ino dan Shikamaru sweatdrop sendiri.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Ino heran.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu dengan wajah frustrasi karena Temari benar-benar gagal dalam percobaan pertama. "Entahlah~"

_Di kelas..._

Temari duduk di kursinya dengan wajah lemas. Kepala kuningnya ia jatuhkan di atas meja dan berkali-kali ia benturkan ke meja. 'Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku tak menyangka ternyata si cantik itu benar-benar galak. Mana aku sudah menerima taruhannya lagi! Argh!' Temari mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi.

Ring.. Ring..

Ponsel Temari berbunyi. Ternyata dari Tayuya sahabat Temari di Suna.

"Moshi-moshi, Tayuya," sapa Temari lemas.

"Heyy... Suaramu terdengar tidak bersemangat," kata Tayuya di Suna sana.

"Daijoubu. Aku hanya belum sarapan," kilah Temari.

"Benarkah? Hoy Termari, kau ini bersahabat denganku semenjak kita berdua masih merah. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa menipuku ya Temari." ucap Tayuya dengan nada bicara menyindir.

Temari menghela napas panjang lalu ia menceritakan segala masalahnya kepada Tayuya.

"Hmpfh, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Tayuya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah Temari menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"URUSAI! TEME…!" bentak Temari.

"Hahahaha... gomenasai, habisnya kau konyol sekali, bertaruh dengan lelaki cuek yang mempunyai kekasih galak. Kalau teman-teman disini tau... KAU AKAN HANCUR, Temari." Tayuya tersenyum jahat di Suna sana.

"Makanya kau jangan sampai membocorkan ini kepada yang lainnya! Awas kau jika sampai membocorkannya! Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Temari sudah benar-benar buntu.

"Hummm... Kau kan biasanya juga galak, kenapa kau tak galak saja pada gadis bernama Ino itu?"

"Hummm…. Entahlah, entah kenapa kok aku rasanya takut sekali ya pada Ino," Temari mendengus lemah.

"Hahaha… Jadi, Temari telah berubah menjadi pengecut ya sekarang? Hahaha," sindir Tayuya.

"ENAK SAJA KAU!" Temari kesal dibilang pengecut.

"Kalau begitu buktikan dong, ayo kita bertaruh." ajak Tayuya.

"OK! KALAU AKU GAGAL, AKU AKAN MENCIUM JIROBO DI DEPAN UMUM!" tanpa pikir panjang, Temari yang sedang dikuasai oleh emosi itu langsung mengumbar janji sembarangan. 'Baka! Apa yang barusan kukatakan!' runtuk Temari dalam hati.

"DEAL! Aku akan menghubungi teman-teman lain untuk melihatmu mencium Jirobo satu minggu lagi di Suna! Ok, jaa ne," ucap Tayuya semangat.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu Tayuya.."

TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT..

"Sial! Tayuya brengsek itu menutup teleponnya!" Temari kesal dan melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang tempat.

"HUP," tanpa diduga, Shikamaru menangkap ponsel Temari. Shikamaru pun menatap bingung kepada Temari yang tengah terlihat kacau itu. "Ponsel kok di buang-buang. Kalau kau sudah tidak suka lagi, berikan saja padaku. Aku mau kok," Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Temari sambil tetap memegang ponsel Temari.

"Kembalikan!" Temari menyambar ponsel miliknya dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kemarin kau begitu percaya diri, tapi tadi kau malah terlihat sangat takut pada Honeyku. Kuberi tau satu hal padamu ya, dia itu pernah menggunduli rambut seorang gadis yang membuat ia kesal loh," kata Shikamaru dengan nada bicara yang biasa saja.

Temari langsung memegangi kepala pirangnya dengan wajah takut. "A.. aku.. aku tidak takut padanya!" Temari menegaskan.

"Lalu..?" Shikamaru bertopang dagu dan memerhatikan wajah Temari dengan seksama.

Temari diam saja. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Waktumu tak banyak. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau bisa kalah dan aku tak mau kau kalah," Shikamaru berdiri sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

Temari blushing mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "K.. kau ingin aku menang?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kan tau aku ingin sekali bebas dari Honeyku. Ya, walaupun sayang sekali sih jika kau tak jadi berciuman dengan Rock Lee. Hahahahahahaha," Shikamaru berlalu meninggalkan Temari.

Temari baru pertama kali melihat Shikamaru tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya ketika melihat tawa Shikamaru.

"Kakkoi..." gumam Temari perlahan.

.

.

_Hari kedua..._

"Shikamaru…." Temari berlari kecil menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Shikamaru menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Temari. "Apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru ketus.

"Bisakah kau lebih ramah padaku? Aku ini sedang membantumu," Temari ngambek. Tapi Shikamaru tak peduli.

"Kau bukan membantuku! Kau hanya tak mau mencium Rock Lee," kata Shikamaru santai.

"Hehehehe, benar juga.." Temari nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal itu. "Ah, lupakan! Umm.. Begini, mumpung tak ada pacarmu yang galak itu, maukah kau menemaniku ke atap? Aku sangat suka disana…" Temari menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya. Tapi tak mempan bagi Shikamaru.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus mau?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nyolotnya.

Temari mengepalkan tangannya karena sudah sangat kesal pada Shikamaru. Jika bukan karena taruhannya, ia tak mau deh dekat-dekat si nanas itu.

"Siapa tau saja pacarmu memergoki kita berduaan di atap lalu dia memutuskanmu karena kau dianggap selingkuh," jawab Temari.

"Ya, itu memang benar jika hanya itu yang akan terjadi. Tapi, apa kau tidak berpikir? Bagaimana kalau kau dilempar dari atap oleh honeyku?" Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari.

Seketika nyali Temari langsung ciut dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Hey, Honey~" Tiba-tiba saja, Ino muncul dan menyapa Shikamaru.

DEGGGG!

Jantung Temari langsung berdebar ketika mendengar suara lembut Ino.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Lagi-lagi Temari berteriak dan lari secepat kilat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Shikamaru jawdrop melihat Temari sampai segitu takutnya terhadap Ino.

"Itu si anak baru kan? Dia memang suka berteriak dan berlari ya?" Tanya Ino yang kebingungan pada Shikamaru.

"Entahlah…" Shikamaru sudah nangis bombay di dalam hati.

.

.

_Hari ketiga…_

Kali ini Temari sudah berlatih keras agar fantasi-fantasi menakutkannya tentang Ino tak merusak rencananya lagi.

Siang itu, Shikamaru tengah bermain bulu tangkis bersama pacarnya di lapangan. Temari berniat memberikan jus jeruk dan handuk untuk Shikamaru yang kelelahan.

"YOSH! Aku tak boleh gagal!" Temari menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Temari pun mendekati lapangan ketika mereka berdua sedang beristirahat. Shikamaru sudah melihat Temari menghampirinya. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kemajuan Temari yang sepertinya sudah mulai berani mendekatinya di depan Ino.

Ketika sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di hadapan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba..

"Hey anak baru,"

DEGGG!

Jantung Temari pun berdebar 'lagi' ketika mendengar suara Ino menyapa telinganya.

Namun kali ini ia tak akan lari. Ia akan menghadapi Ino sebagai wanita sejati! (Ganbatte Temari)

"Kau memanggilku?" Temari berusaha tenang.

"Kau pikir? Apa ada anak baru lain yang berada di dekat sini selain dirimu, hah?!" belum apa-apa Ino sudah menyemprot Temari.

Namun, Temari sudah mulai agak sedikiiiiiitttttt berani pada Ino.

"Apa maumu?" Temari deg-degan ketika mengatakan itu. Ia sudah membayangkan bahwa Ino akan menghajar wajahnya dengan raket yang sedang Ino pegang.

"Jus dan handuk itu, untuk siapa?" Ino bertanya sambil memukul-mukul telapak tangannya dengan raket.

Temari kini sudah keringat dingin.

GLUK

Ia menelan ludahnya saking takutnya. Entah ke mana perginya semua keberanian yang ia kumpulkan semalaman hingga ia tak tidur itu. Kini, nyalinya sudah kembali ciut.

"U.. u.. untuk…" Temari melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke depan untuk memberikan semangat kepada Temari.

"UNTUK SIAPA?!" bentak Ino yang kesal karena Temari menjawabya dengan lama.

"U.. u.. u.. untukmu! Untukmu!" Temari buru-buru menyodorkan jus jeruk dan handuknya kepada Ino sambil tersenyum paksa hingga wajahnya menjadi amat sangat jelek.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya 'lagi' karena kelakuan Temari. 'Sudah kuduga dia tak bisa di harapkan,' benak Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum lalu meraih pemberian dari Temari. "Waaaahhhh…. Aku tak menyangka ini untukku… padahal aku hanya mau bertanya kau beli handuknya dimana? Habis motifnya lucu sih. Hehehehe… Arigatou yaaa," kata Ino dengan imutnya.

Temari sweatdrop. Ingin rasanya ia melompat ke jurang saat itu juga.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Temari mencoba lagi untuk mendekati Shikamaru. Tapi seperti biasa, ada saja hal yang membuat Temari gagal dan ketakutan terhadap Ino.

Namun, Temari tak berputus asa. Meskipun ia takut dengan Ino, tapi ia tetap berjuang untuk merebut Shikamaru dari Ino. Karena, ia benar-benar tak mau mencium Lee ataupun Jirobo.

Sampai saatnya ia tiba di hari ke-7.

Kali ini ia harus benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan dan kemampuannya (Ceilah, lebay binggow Ame) untuk memenangkan taruhan yang ia buat dengan Shikamaru dan Tayuya.

Terlihat Shikamaru dan Ino tengah membaca komik bersama di taman ketika istiahat.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru sangat ingin tidur siang di atap. Tapi apa daya, jika Ino yang meminta, ia tak akan bisa menolaknya.

Seperti kemarin, Temari tengah memerhatikan kegiatan Ino dan Shikamaru.

'Yosh, kali ini aku tak akan takut lagi! Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku jika kali ini aku gagal, maka aku harus….' Temari membayangkan jika ia berciuman dengan Rock Lee dan Jirobo, "Hiyyy!" Tubuh Temari menggeliat sendiri.

"Honey.. aku lapaaaar..." Ino dengan manjanya menggelayuti Shikamaru. Entah kenapa, Temari jadi kesal melihatnya.

"Ehem!" Temari yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapan Shikamaru dan Ino kini berdeham dengan kencangnya.

Kehadiran Temari tentu saja membuat Shikamaru selalu berharap dan Ino selalu jengkel.

Ino bangkit dari kursinya dan menunjuk wajah Temari. "Kau lagi kau lagi! Dari kemarin-kemarin kau selalu saja muncul dan melakukan hal tak jelas dihadapanku!" bentak Ino. "Apa sih maumu?" tanya Ino dengan jengkelnya.

Dengan tekad kuat, Temari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi taman tempat Shikamaru duduk. Kemudian ia menarik lengan Shikamaru hingga Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya. "AKU MAU DIA!" pinta Temari dengan tegas sambil memejamkan mata.

SRIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

Semuanya terdiam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shikamaru jawdrop. Ia tak menyangka Temari merebutnya secara terang-terangan.

"Huh...? Kau mau dia? Benarkah?" kata Ino sambil mendekatkan wajah cantiknya ke arah Temari dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Sedangkan Temari sudah sangat ketakutan. Namun ia tetap berusaha cool.

"IYA! Dan aku tak takut padamu! Jika kau mau menghalangiku, silahkan!" jawab Temari dengan nyolotnya. Ia berpura-pura berani padahal batinnya sudah menjerit-jerit sedari tadi. 'MAMPUS GUE! MAMPUS GUE! MAMPUS GUE!'

"Huh," Ino tersenyum sinis kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaahahaha... "

Baik Temari maupun Shikamaru, sama-sama tak mengerti mengapa reaksi Ino seperti itu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan wajah bodoh mereka lalu mereka menatap ke arah Ino lagi masih dengan wajah bodoh mereka.

"Kalau kau mau Honeyku, ambil saja. Aku juga sudah bosan dengannya kok," Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya tanpa beban sambil tersenyum seolah itu adalah hal sepele.

"Ehhhhhh?" Temari dan Shikamaru sama-sama terkejut dengan kata-kata Ino.

"Tu.. tu.. tunggu! Kau bilang apa honey?" Shikamaru mendadak kaget setelah tau bahwa Ino sudah bosan dengannya. Entah kenapa kata-kata Ino begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Padahal ia juga bilang kalau Ino itu mendokusei. Tapi kenapa ia malah tak terima mendengar Ino berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku bilang, aku bosan padamu. Kau itu lama-lama membuatku merasa kuno tau," kata Ino santai.

"A.. apa? Kuno?" Shikamaru mulai memble-memble gaje. Setelah itu Shikamaru langsung pundung.

"Um! Tapi aku tak tega memutuskanmu. Takut tak ada yang mau lagi denganmu. Hehehe," Ino tertawa tanpa beban. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan Shikamaru yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tapi ternyata nona ini mau denganmu. Jadi ya sudah, kuberikan saja. Kau tidak keberatan kan? Dia cantik juga kok," Ino memperhatikan Temari dari atas sampai ke bawah.

'Seolah-olah aku diberi barang rongsokan,' benak Temari.

"Ta.. tapi.. aku..." Shikamaru tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Uhh! MENDOKUSEI!" gumam Ino. "Hey kau, kuserahkan dia padamu. Jaa ne~" Ino menepuk pundak Temari sambil tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menangis meraung-raung.

"BEEEEEEEEEEBAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS..." teriak Ino sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

Temari melihat Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sejujurnya Temari bingung dengan keadaan yang tadinya ia pikir sangat sulit, eh malah menjadi sangat mudah.

Temari menengok ke arah Shikamaru yang masih menangis meraung-raung karena ditinggalkan Ino.

"Hoy oy.." Temari menendang-nendang Shikamaru yang menangis di tanah.

"Huaaaa...aaaa...aaaa..." Shikamaru masih menangis.

"Hentikan aktingmu bodoh! Ino sudah pergi," kata Temari yang sekarang berjongkok.

"Hiks... Hiks... Siapa yang akting? Aku sedih betulan tau! Huaaaa...aaa...aaa.."

"Eh.? Hahahahahaha…. Aku benar kan? Kau akan menangis saat dia memutuskanmu. Hahahahahaha…" Temari terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu.

"Diam kau! Hiks… Kau tidak tau kan bagaimana perasaanku… Huaaaaaa…aaa..aa.." Shikamaru menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di atas tanah seperti anak kecil.

Lama-lama Temari kasihan juga melihatnya, "Hufh… Bukankah kau yang mau putus dengannya? Kenapa sekarang kau malah menangis?" tanya Temari heran.

"Kukira akan menyenangkan jika putus dengannya. Ternyata hatiku sakit sekali setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Hiks.. hiks. Mendokusei..." Shikamaru terus saja menangis.

Temari mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya perasaanku atau kau jadi lebay dan bawel, hmm?"

"Hiks.. Kalau tak ada Honeyku, siapa yang menyuruhku sarapan? Siapa yang mengingatanku untuk tidur malam? Siapa yang akan menemaniku weekend? Siapa yang ak- Hmmpfffhhh..." ucapan Shikamaru terhenti ketika Temari membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Hanya beberapa detik Temari mencium Shikamaru.

"Aku." kata Temari.

"Eh?" Shikamaru yang masih kaget akibat ulah Temari kini memasang tampang heran sambil menatap Temari dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu nanas," kata Temari singkat.

"Tapi..." Shikamaru terlihat ragu.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Awalnya aku memang hanya ingin mendapatkanmu karena tak boleh ada satu orang pun yang mengabaikanku. Tapi lama-kelamaan, setelah beberapa kejadian aneh yang kita lalui, aku jadi benar-benar menyukaimu. Entah kepalaku habis terbentur atau mataku yang mendadak rusak, tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu dan ingin menjadi pacarmu." Temari tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya ia sangat gengsi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Reputasinya kan sudah jelek di mata Shikamaru karena Ino, ya sudah, aekalian saja.

"Kau yakin? Aku sih mau-mau saja. Karena aku tak terbiasa tanpa kekasih. Tapi kau…" kata Shikamaru menggantung.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Temari yang tak mengerti.

"Apa kau yakin mau berpacaran dengan pria yang lebih muda darimu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Lebih muda? Kau lebih muda dariku?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa berapa umurmu ya, Temari-neesan," Shikamaru menatap wajah Temari lekat-lekat.

"Eh? Umurku…" Temari masih terlihat tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian dia seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Haruskah aku membeberkan aibmu? Nee-san...?" Shikamaru bertanya sekali lagi.

Temari terdiam, wajahnya mendadak gugup seperti habis melihat hantu.

Karena Temari diam saja, Shikamaru langsung menjelaskan apa maksud ucapannya.

"Kau itu kakanya Gaara kan? Kau lebih tua 4 tahun dariku yang seharusnya kau sudah lulus SMA. Tapi karena kerjaanmu hanya bermalas-malasan dan sukanya hanya berdandan saja, jadi kau tak naik-naik kelas. Kau bersekolah di Konoha juga agar kau tidak malu kan? Karena di sini tak ada yang tau kalau kau sudah berkali-kali tidak naik kelas. Aku benar kan? Dan karena hal itu juga, kau jadi-"

"CUKUPPP!" Temari berteriak sekuat tenaga. Lalu ia pun terlihat terengah-engah. "Kau... TAU DARIMANA BOCAH?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk batang hidung Shikamaru.

"Masa kau lupa padaku sih? Aku teman mainnya adikmu, Gaara. Dulu kan aku suka main kerumahmu Nee-san," jawab Shikamaru polos.

Temari mematung.

Ia merasa hancur, sehancur-hancurnya manusia di dunia ini.

Reputasinya sudah benar-benar tercoreng.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan bilang-bilang kok. Asal..." Shikamaru menggantung ucapannya.

"Cium aku lagi dongggg," Shikamaru memajukan bibirnya.

Temari yang geram langsung mengepalkan tinjunya dan bersiap menghajar Shikamaru.

"HEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..."

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya.

Namun...

CUP

"Eh...?" Shikamaru heran ketika Temari mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku menyukaimu bocah," kata Temari sambil tersenyum manis.

Shikamaru langsung blushing lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau kan berpacaran dengan Nee-san?" Tanya Temari sambil nyengir kuda.

"Umm.." Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan siang bersama di atap. Aku membawa bento loh. Kau mau kan?" Temari langsung menggandeng Shikamaru dan mengajaknya berdiri.

Shikamaru tersenyum senang. Mendadak ia melupakan kesedihannya karena putus dari Ino. "Ayo.. ayoo," Shikamaru mengangguk penuh semangat.

Lalu, mereka pun bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa ceria menuju atap sekolah. Mereka bercanda terus sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati waktu mereka sebagai pasangan baru yang sangat bahagia meskipun umur mereka terpaut 4 tahun.

**OWARI ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Shikamaru…." Panggil Temari.

"Apa Nee-san, sayanggg?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah kekasihnya sanbil tersenyum mesra.

"Setelah makan kita ke lapangan ya?" ajak Temari dengan nada manja.

"Lohhh? Mau apa di lapangan?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Kau lupa?" Temari memegang kedua pipi Shikamaru. Shikamaru malah mengerutkan dahinya dengan lucu.

"Kau kan kalah taruhan. Jadi, silahkan kau berlutut di hadapanku di depan semua orang. Ohohoohohohoho!" Temari tertawa menang sambil mencubit-cubit kedua pipi Shikamaru.

Seketika wajah Shikamaru langsung berubah menjadi sangat asam.

"Mendokusei!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gaje? Membosankan? Kan emang udah ada di warning. Hehehehehe…

Gomenasai kalo ceritanya abstrak banget….

Maklum, ini fic langsung Ame buat setelah Green Mkys request.

Dengan cerita yang mendadak muncul dan kosa kata yang berantakan,, setelah di edit, edit, dan edit, jadi juga deh fic nya…

Ternyata emang susah kalo bikin fic dengan pair yang ceritanya jarang banget Ame baca.. hehehe..

Dan kayanya,,, Ame belum siap di requestin. Hehehe….

Review ya Minna-san…

Arigatou ^^


End file.
